


GALET

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Series: Babu Nation [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM elements, Cum Explosion, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, excessive dirty talk
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: Sequel to BALENCIAGA





	GALET

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18  
> SOBRANG BASTOS NITO I HAVE OUTDONE MYSELF  
> WALA NG MAS BABASTOS PA DITO KAYA PLS PLS PLS DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE EXPLICIT SMUT
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own DLSU. (PLS WAG NIYO KO ISUMBONG SA LASALLE)
> 
> Salamat po sa lahat ng naghintay!!!  
> Salamat po sa lahat ng nangulit sa akin both online and IRL.  
> Mga bastos kayong lahat. Pare-pareho tayong bastos. Mas lalo ka na, Yel.  
> Please support Kaisoo Tagalog Fic Fest!! Abangan ang aking submission mga sizzzz  
> Lastly, this is for all the students and working people out there struggling with their stuff: Hang in there!!  
> I hope my fic can lighten your mood the slightest :-)
> 
> \--
> 
> GALET  
> OFFICIAL DRINKING GAME  
> Guaranteed ikaw ay malalasing.
> 
> ONE SHOT EVERY TIME:  
> *TITILI/MAPAPASIGAW KA SA PAGBABASA  
> *MAPAPAMURA KA HABANG NAGBABASA  
> *TITIGIL KA SA PAGBABASA  
> *TITIGIL KA SA PAGBABASA PARA MAGREACT SA TWITTER  
> *ISASARA MO OR MAGSWISWITCH TAB/APP KA HABANG NAGBABASA
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY!!

Mainam na naghihintay si Kyungsoo (new nickname: Baby), sa loob ng sobrang Antartica na Coffee Project katabi ng LRT Vito Cruz Station, para sa kanyang bago, masarap, at mapagmahal na jowang si Jongin (alyas Daddy).

 

Nginuya ni Kyungsoo ng maigi ang kanyang Sweet Potato cake at inalala ng mabuti ang mga ganap sa buhay nilang magkasintahan.

 

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas mula ng unang sleepover nila sa condo ni Jongin.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo at tinakpan gamit ng malanding kamay ang malanding ngiti na bumubunga sa malanding mukha niya. Grabe mga mamsh. ‘Kala niyo size lang pero nako performance-wise din pala ‘tong si Jongin hindi nagdidisappoint!!

 

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo at nagising siya mula sa kalandian niya.

 

Text from… Ay, alam niyo na!!

 

**Daddy Daks**

Hello, donut ko :)

Just got out of class

Otw to your heart now❤️

 

Pumapalakpak pepe ni Kyungsoo kahit wala siyang pepe

 

**soogarbaby**

Hello, spanish bread ko :D

I have your fave here na!

No need to hurry to my heart because you’re always in it hihi

 

May lumabas na notification. Amputa ayan na naman GC nila.

 

 **daenielpadilla** : baek kilala mo ba si oh sehun

 **nadzyeolstre** : luh

 **kathbaeknardo** : ay yan yung isa pang yummy sa lsdc street diba

 **soogarbaby** : >:-( TAKEN na po si jongin

 **kathbaeknardo** : grabby naman tong si kyungsoo SINABI KO BANG AKEN??

 **nadzyeolstre** : luh

 **daenielpadilla** : tangina sige away pa dahil sa lalake

 **daenielpadilla** : puta parang may shortage of tite sa mundo ah

 **daenielpadilla** : anyway baek, gago lam mo ba may juicy kumakalat type ka daw ni oh sehun kadire bulag ata siya

 **kathbaeknardo** : ANO

 **soogarbaby** : ANO

 **daenielpadilla** : dunno full story pero seatmate ko sa actbas bff niya nagtatanong deets about you

 **daenielpadilla** : mejj persistent

 **nadzyeolstre** : ….

 **soogarbaby** : WHY GANYAN GALAWAN NIYO

 **daenielpadilla** : so ayon i was put in a difficult situation para kong kim kardashian crying meme

 **nadzyeolstre** : omg ksoo conyo ka na rin

 **soogarbaby** : KJSJSJSJJD

 **daenielpadilla** : aaaand

 **kathbaeknardo** : omg….

 **daenielpadilla** : sorry b binigay ko IG FB CC tumblr twitter wix linkedin mo :(((((

 **soogarbaby** : omg

 **kathbaeknardo** : ANO

 **nadzyeolstre** : puta bat hanggang linkedin

 **soogarbaby** : YUNG LINKEDIN TALAGA HAHAHJSKH

 **kathbaeknardo** : JONGDAE PUPUGUTIN KITA

 **daenielpadilla** : omg disclaimer okay

 **daenielpadilla** : i was put in a DIFFICULT SITUATION

 **daenielpadilla** : i didnt know better!!

 

Sa sobrang babad ni Kyungsoo sa GC ay hindi niya napansin ang halos sabay-sabay na paglingon ng customers sa paligid niya. Nagulat na lang siya at may biglang umupo sa tabi niya na may kasamang kiss sa pisngi. Nako napaka-cute talaga.

 

“Hi, donut ko,” ngiti ni Jongin. Shet bagong gupit and dye siya. Ang gwapo ng black sideswept hair niya with undercut. Bagay na bagay sa shirt na suot niya na bigay ni Kyungsoo nung first monthsary nila sa Zarks.

 

“Hello, French bread ko,” grin naman niya pabalik. Nag-iiba-iba mga nickname nila sa isa’t-isa according to their moods.

 

Linagay ni Jongin ang yellow pad at Pilot ballpen niya sa table. “What’s that, babu?”

 

Ayan, babu na siya bigla. “Ah, this is my GC with sila Baek.”

 

“Ah…” Pinakilala na ni Kyungsoo sila Baekhyun (against his better judgement) three days after nila maging official. Three days kasi talagang in-exhaust ng barkada ang ways para ma-force si Kyungsoo na ipakilala si Jongin sa kanila. Marami silang ginawa. Pero talaga yung pinakasuccessful was when ninakaw ni Jongdae I.D. ni Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang nagawa kundi sumurrender (ano man ang sinasabi nila).

 

Nakitingin si Jongin sa chat. Hindi naman tinago ni Kyungsoo. Walang point sa pagtago ng kahihiyan ng barkada. Malalaman at malalaman rin naman ni Jongin.

 

“Oh my god, is this true ba, babu?” Tanong ni Jongin. Binuksan niya ang bibig niya para hintayin na subuan siya ni Kyungsoo ng sweet potato cake.

 

“Yep.” Agad naman kumuha ng malaki-laking slice si Kyungsoo para ipasubo sa hot nobyo niya. Di baleng magutom basta busog si Jongin. Nako ang sarap talaga. Magmahal. “Diba Sehun is your roommate?”

 

“Yeah--” ngumuso naman si Jongin this time para maghintay ng kiss. Ito na ang nakasanayan nila. Sobrang cringe siguro sa paningin ng iba pero kileg na kileg kepkep ni Kyungsoo, kahit wala siyang kepkep. “--Pero what’s this?? I didn’t know he liked Baek!”

 

Si Sehun, pinakilala na rin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Sobrang impromptu. Naglalakad silang dalawa from LS to Velasco when nakasalubong nila si Sehun mungago naka-snapback at sunglasses kahit cloudy. Naka-earphones pa, rinig na rinig ang pinapakinggan na Regine Velasquez-Alcasid sings "Araw-Gabi" LIVE on Wish 107.5 Bus (Powered by PLDT Home Fibr) from Youtube na dinownload niya to his phone.

 

Nice naman si Sehun. Pero parang mejj lutang? Yung vibes surrounding him. Feeling ni Kyungsoo siya yung tipong tao na magtatanong if aliens are real, or bigla na lang mambabato ng philosophical questions kapag lasing.

 

Sinubuan ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang buksan niya ulit ang bibig niya. Pinunasan niya ang corner ng bibig nito at napa-sigh sa sobrang cute… Grabe talaga ‘tong si Jongin. Ganyan itsura pero sobrang soft. Hindi niya alam talaga ang taglay niyang lakas.

 

Si Jongin na ang nagpatuloy ng participation ni Kyungsoo sa group chat.

 

 **kathbaeknardo** : and to me kasi, bat pa nila naisip sumali ng talent show??

 **kathbaeknardo** : like

 **kathbaeknardo** : ano pumasok sa isip nila na TALENTED SILA??

 **daenielpadilla** : puta mahirap kaya maglinis ng kotse

 **soogarbaby** : hello po

 **nadzyeolstre** : onga pardies :((( ka-exhaust mag-carwash parang workout

 **daenielpadilla** : anyare sayo ksoo kala ko may date kayo ni french baker mo

 **soogarbaby** : :(

 **soogarbaby** : its french bread po

 **kathbaeknardo** : lam niyo niyo talent nila???

 **kathbaeknardo** : COURAGE nako

 **kathbaeknardo** : tapang nila sumali sa contest ng HUBAD

 **nadzyeolstre** : di sila hubad :(( uniform nila yun for carwash

 

“Babu? What are your friends talking about?” Tanong ni Jongin habang pinupunasan ni Kyungsoo ang corner ng bibig niyang nalagyan ng cake.

 

“Wag mo pansinin, babu. They’re just being stupid, as always.” Finold ni Kyungsoo ang tissue bago ilagay sa table. Makikisali na sana siya sa chat ng biglang mag-buzz ang phone niya.

 

Notification galing tatay niya. Uuwi kasi siya ng province today at susunduin siya nito. Malapit na daw siya. Nasa bandang Henry na.

 

Si Jongin ang unang nakatapos magbasa. Umungol siya at agad na yinakap si Kyungsoo from behind, kinalimutan na ang sweet potato cake. Hindi lang nga pala uuwi si Kyungsoo for the weekend, mags-stay pala siya until Monday kasi wedding ng pinsan niya on Sunday.

 

“Bye po, babuuu…” Pout niya sa boyfriend niyang naka-bear hug. Tinatry na niyang bumangon, pero ayaw pa siya pakawalan ng lalaki. Stressed siya na nakatingin sa phone.

 

“Kyungsooo…”

 

“Babuuuu!! My dad is on the way to Mcdo na! I have to walk pa.”

 

Linagay ni Jongin ang baba niya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. “When are you going to introduce me to tito?” Ayan, pa-subtle pa. Nage-extend ng conversation, nako alam ni Kyungsoo style nito.

 

“Jongiiiin, babyyyy…”

 

“ _Okaaaay_.” Kita mo na malungkot talaga si Jongin nang bitawan finally si Kyungsoo. Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, sobrang hurt ng eyes, nakakaawa. Oops, hindi. Strong si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya madaling natatalo ng mga ganyang gimik.

 

“Babu, you’re still here pero I miss you na.”

 

:((((( Hala panu na ‘to!!! “Nako, babu. Stop na. Masyado ka ng spoiled. We’ll see each other on Tuesday naman.”

 

Sabay silang lumabas ng Coffee Project. Naka-sad face pa rin si Jongin habang hawak niya ang door para kay Kyungsoo. Palagi siyang ganito pag uuwi ng province ang pinakamahal niyang babu.

 

“Ok na, Jongin. I’ll walk to Mcdo na.”

 

Nag-nod na lang silently si Jongin bago bigyan ng kiss sa pisngi si Kyungsoo. Ang bango talaga ni Jongin. Today amoy Bench.

 

“Text me, okay?”

 

Rinuffle ni Jongin ng onti ang hair ni Kyungsoo bago siya tumalikod at tumungo papuntang McDonald’s.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo, yun na pala ang omen ng kanyang car ride to hell.

 

\--

 

Traffic. Of course, traffic.

 

Stuck ngayon si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kotse. Silang dalawa lang ng tatay niya sa loob at hindi sila nag-uusap. Malakas ang tugtog ng radyo sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

 

Ka-chat ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Parati naman sila magkausap. Kakatapos lang daw mag-review ni Jongin at ngayon ay nagrerelax na lang siya sa kama.

 

Hinahayaan lang ni Kyungsoo na magsend ng message ang boyfriend niya habang sinastalk niya si Millie Bobby Brown sa Instagram.

 

**Daddy Daks**

Uwi ka kagad Manila :(

Miss you na

 

**Daddy Daks**

Sent a photo

 

Clinick ni Kyungsoo ang notification, not really thinking anything of it. Puta, halos mapamura siya sa tabi ng tatay niya.

 

Puta, pano ba naman kasi. Pag-load ng photo—tangina, _dick pic_!!

 

**Daddy Daks**

Miss ka na rin niya :(

 

At halatang-halata nga.

 

Agad na nagpigil ng sigaw si Kyungsoo sabay baba ng brightness ng screen. Oh my god, kahit ang dilim na ng phone niya, kitang-kita pa rin ang pride and glory of LSDC. Parang trophy.

 

Sa sobrang shookt ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya napansin ang concerned gaze ng tatay niya.

 

“Anak, okay ka lang d’yan?”

 

“Yes, daddy. Ay, papa pala!! Shet, sorry. Yes, papa ok lang po ako.” _FUUUUCKKK--_

 

**soogarbaby**

OMG JONGIN IM INSIDE THE CAR WITH MY DAD!!!

**Daddy Daks**

Sent a video

**soogarbaby**

NO IM NOT OPENING THAT!!!

 

Halos mabaliw si Kyungsoo. Sakto at napansin niyang papunta sila sa Shell ng tatay niya. Inangat niya momentarily ang ulo niya habang patungo sila sa parking lot.

 

“Anak, iihi lang ako saglit, ha. Bibili na rin ako ng tubig. Dito ka lang ba?”

 

“Uh, opo. Dito lang po ako.”

 

“Okay,” tinigil ng tatay niya ang kotse at iniwang nakabukas ang aircon. Sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na nakapasok na siya sa CR bago magpaka-maldita at i-play ang video na sinend ng jowa niyang masarap and malaki ang tite without earphones.

 

At fuck, ayan na nga. Basang-basa ng lube ang super tite ni Jongin. Sobrang laswa ng sounds. Ang lagkit.

 

Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo. “Oh my god…”

 

 _“Putangina, Kyungsoo…”_ Ang lakas ng ungol ni Jongin sabay ng pagjakol sa sarilil. Binagalan niya at hinigpitan sa ulo. _“Shit… miss ko na pwet mo, putangina ka...”_

Binilisan ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Hindi na matanggal ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya sa video. Napamura siya ng mag-end abruptly ang pinapanood niya. 1 minute lang pala. Tangina, sinadya ni Jongin ‘yan.

 

Lumabas ang tatay ni Kyungsoo mula sa CR at sumenyas na bibili na siya ng tubig. Nag-nod si Kyungsoo in reply at nag-type na agad ng sasabihin kay Jongin.

 

**soogarbaby**

i watched it na, happy?

im at shell

waiting for my dad to finish buying water

 

Wala pang ten seconds ay nagreply si Jongin.

 

**Daddy Daks**

take a picture of your dick, babe

 

Napaubo si Kyungsoo.

 

What?? Now??

 

**soogarbaby**

WHAT??

**Daddy Daks**

dali na

i wanna get off to ur dick

kahit hindi matigas

please

 

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Kasing sikip ng pantalon niya. Puta, ang hirap huminga.

 

Sumilip siya para alamin kung ano na ang ginagawa ng tatay niya sa convenience store. Mukhang tumitingin ng chips. May time pa.

 

Madaliang binaba ni Kyungsoo ang zipper niya at linabas ang half hard dick niya. Shet, ang lamig. In-angle niya ng maganda at nag-burst shot from five different angles. All in just fifteen seconds.

 

Tiningnan niya ulit ang situation ng tatay niya, at nakitang tumitingin naman siya ng hotdog. Mejj ironic.

 

Ngayon na hard na talaga siya, hinawakan na ni Kyungsoo ang titi niya at nag-decide na mag-shoot ng quick video rin just for the hell of it.

 

Jinakol niya ang sarili. Okay lang ang speed. Not too slow or fast. Sinabayan na niya ng extra slutty, “ _Jongin--_ ” para talagang labasan na si gago. Kasalanan niya lahat ‘to.  
  
Pagdating ng thirty seconds, binalik kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa loob ng pants at in-end ang video. Sakto, kakatapos lang magbayad ng tatay niya at palabas na siya ng Select.

 

Binaba niya ulit ang brightness ng phone at pinatay ang sound ng phone. Nice. Master of timing.

 

Sumakay ang tatay niya sa tabi niya na may dala-dalang plastic. “Sorry, napabili ng Chippy, hehe.” Nako, all-smiles pa si father. Walang kamalay-malay…

 

“Uy, Chippy!” Napakastiff ng ngiti ng bunsong anak. Sana hindi mapansin. Sana hindi mabuking.

 

Umandar na muli ang kotse at binuksan na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya pabalik sa road.

Twenty new messages. All from Daddy Daks.

 

With matching pa-simple na adjust ng hita, binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang chat window.

 

**Daddy Daks**

Shithijn

Shi

Oh

Kyungsoomkl

Fuck

 

Tuloy-tuloy ang 18 lines of gibberish. Sa pinakadulo may picture. Ang C-shaped daks ni Jongin na naka-rest on his flat stomach. Decorated ang abs at right hand niya ng clear, almost white na tamod. Ang dami-dami. Sobra-sobra ata ang lumabas. Napakakalat, grabe.

 

**Daddy Daks**

sana nandito ka para pinadila ko na lahat to sayo

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Kyungsoo? Okay ka lang?”

 

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at tumango ng mabilis. Shit, papa, ‘wag ngayon!! Oh my god, Jongin--wala ka bang self-control?? Nag-ping ulit ang notifs, as if narinig ni Jongin ang thoughts ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Daddy Daks**

seen lang?

 

SHEEEEET--

 

Pinatay muna ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at pumikit. Pinilit niya ang nagmamakaawang labasang tite niya na kumalma.

 

Tangina, Jongin. Palagi ka na lang ganyan.

 

Buntong-hininga. Walang katapusan ang traffic palabas ng NLEX. Kapet lang, Kyungsoo.

 

\--

 

Pagdating ng Tuesday, back to normal na si Jongin na may permanent place nakayakap sa bewang ni Kyungsoo with matching hook ng baba sa shoulder nito habang nag-aaral.

 

“Babu… Love you…”

 

“Babu, shh ka muna. I have midterms in two hours, I’m trying to cram, please?”

 

Nag-pout si Jongin kahit hindi makikita ni Kyungsoo at lumayo ng onti. “‘Kay…” sagot niya miserably.

 

Nandito sila ngayong 3 p.m. sa condo ni Jongin. Ang condo kung saan nagsimula ang lahat.

 

Despite its dirty history, ito ang favorite place ni Kyungsoo para mag-aral. Tahimik at malinis kasi. Laging amoy Johnson’s. Sobrang intriga kasi, kahit palaging marami at kalat labasan si Jongin, surprisingly maayos ang condo niya.

 

Nag-retreat si Jongin sa kama at binuksan ang Mobile Legends. Wala ng kailangan aralin. Palibhasa, tapos na lahat ng test niya. Buti pa siya.

 

Hindi pa lumilipas ng five minutes ay bigla siyang nakatanggap ng message galing sa roommate niyang si Sehun. Plano na niya sana i-ignore pero sobrang persistent kaya binuksan na niya.

 

**Sehun**

dibs

jongskie dibs

alis jongskie

bahala ka punta na ko dyan

 

“Fuck.. Sorry, Kyungsoo. We have to leave.”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at napataas ng kilay ng makita niyang pinupulot ng gamit si Jongin. Ano na naman ‘to? Nakita na nga niyang nag-aaral ang tao, biglang kailangan umalis?

 

“Bakit??”

 

“Dibs daw siya sa condo tonight. I’m really sorry.”

 

Dibs?? Ano??

 

Bago pa matanong ni Kyungsoo ay nahatak na siya palabas ni Jongin patungong elevators. Inis na inis siya na sobrang diin ng pagpindot niya sa down button. Shet… Shet, Jongin. Papindot din..

 

“Ugh, we have to get out of this floor, Sehun is on his way.”

 

Ha? Ba’t nagmamadali? Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng maigi si Jongin. Kitang-kita mong atat na siya bumaba. Minsan lang makita ni Kyungsoo ang ganyang expression ni Jongin. Siguro the only other time he ever saw him like this was nung pinahintay sila ng twenty minutes para sa 4 pieces chicken Garlic Parmesan at Topside.

 

Dumating ang elev at napa-”Thank god!” si Jongin. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at sabay nilang hinintay na bumaba ang elev hanggang G.

 

Chineck ni Jongin ang phone at napa-sigh ng malakas. At this point, hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang curiosity. “Babu, bakit tayo nagmamadali?”

 

Nabigla si Jongin na parang nag-snap out of trance. Nalambot ang tensyonadong mukha niya sabay ng paghigpit ng hand niya kay Kyungsoo. “Ah, sorry, babe. I just don’t want to run into Sehun. You wouldn’t want to see him. He’s so...lala.”

 

“Lala? How naman?” Nag-pause si Kyungsoo bago ituloy. “And ano yung sinasabi mong dibs?”

 

Nagnakaw ng tingin si Jongin. Nagpigil pa ng una, pero eventually nag-smirk siya. Oh my god, ayan na. “Which question do you want me to answer first?”

 

“Lala. Bakit malala si Sehun?”

 

“Kasi he always makes out with his hookups even when they’re still in the damn elevator. That’s why I always hurry down when he gets dibs on the condo. And that, pala, by the way--we call dibs on the condo when we’re gonna have guys over. It’s our agreement to vanish the hell out of this building whenever someone texts dibs.”

 

Okay. Prinocess ni Kyungsoo ang statement.

 

Si Sehun na roommate ni Jongin ay kasalukuyang papunta ng unit nila with a guy. Maghohookup daw sila kasi first dibs si Sehun. May ‘dibs’ na sistema sila ni Jongin. Which means—

 

“The first night we were together, I texted him dibs, too, in case you were wondering.” Bulong ni Jongin, sabay ng pagbukas ng doors to the lobby. Linead niya ang way, not letting go of Kyungsoo kahit mabigat ang parehong backpacks nila in his other hand. “I’ve texted him dibs every time you came over din.”

 

Linapit ni Jongin ang ulo niya kay Kyungsoo paglabas nila ng building. Sobrang init at maraming taong dumadaan. Halos magtouch na ang labi niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo pagsabi niya ng “Syempre ayokong may nanggugulo sa ‘tin pag kinakantot kita. Ako lang dapat makakita ng mukha mo ‘pag sobrang libog ka na.”

 

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo. Nag-freeze siya sa gitna ng daan habang tuloy-tuloy lang si Jongin.

 

Ganyan talaga siya.

 

\--

 

Sa wakas, natapos ni Kyungsoo ang midterms niya.

 

Mukha siyang kalansay paglabas ng classroom. Parang hinigop na lahat ng lakas niya sa lecheng exam na ‘yun. Hayop magpa-test prof niya sa history. Puro essay amputa. Tapos sa huli may modified true or false pa. Needless to say, short fuse na ang brain ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nag-lean muna siya sa isang poste at pinanood na mag-walk away shakily ang mga kaklase niya. Hindi niya pinansin ang pagrereklamo at pagngangangawngaw nila at tinext kaagad ang jowa niyang pinakaminamahal na may sobrang laking tite na si Jongin.

 

**Daddy Daks**

Hi, Babe!! How was ur test? :>

**soogarbaby**

omg im so dead na

**Daddy Daks**

DDDD:

**soogarbaby**

Its fine huhu

at least tapos na siya

**Daddy Daks**

Ok lang yan, Babu!! :<

I’m sure you passed!! You studied so hard kaya

I know you did :>

Wait ka lang dyan. I’ll come get you na.

Give me 15 minutes. I’m at Agno lang.

Love YOU ok ❤️ I’ll libre you lemonade para u’ll feel better

**soogarbaby**

thank you babu :>

love you too :>

**Daddy Daks**

>;< !!!!!

BABUUUUU❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

Ang cute talaga ni Jongin. Napaupo sa floor si Kyungsoo at hinayaang mapapikit sa sobrang pagod. Hindi na niya namalayang nakatulog na pala siya. Kaya nagulat na lang siya nang gumising siya sa walang tigil na pagyugyog sa kanya ng masarap niyang bagong ligo na jowa.

 

“Kyungsoo, babe?? Are you okay?”

 

Pagdilat ni Kyungsoo, saktong natatakpan ng ulo ni Jongin sa ilaw galing itaas. Parang halo. Parang anghel. “Jongin?”

 

“Did you fall asleep? Everyone’s gone na. Let me help you get up, babe.”

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ng maigi ang arms ni Kyungsoo at inangat siya ng walang kahirap-hirap. Pagkatayo ni Kyungsoo, binigyan pa siya ng small smooch ni Jongin sa nose bago ngumiti sa sarili.

 

“Thank you, Jongin.”

 

“No worries, babs.” Kiniss niya ulit si Kyungsoo. This time sa noo naman.

 

“Babu, can we go to the restroom? I want to wash my face…”

 

“Of course, babs!!” May huling kiss ulit sa cheek bago ilagay ni Jongin ang kamay sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Pinauna niya ang pagod niya bebe papuntang restroom.

 

Pumunta kaagad si Kyungsoo sa sink at pinaagos ang tubig from the faucet. Binaba niya ang mukha niya para i-splash ito ng tubig. Malamig ang tubig at sobrang nakakagising. Sa wakas. He deserves this.

 

Minassage niya ang mukha para matanggal ang pagod, ang stess, ang wrinkles. Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang moans of relief na lumabas sa bibig niya. Sinabayan pa niya ng pagmumura. At dahil matalas ang pandinig ni Jongin, dumiretso lahat ‘yan sa titi niya.

 

Napatitig siya bigla sa pwet ni Kyungsoo na nakaangat sa ere.

 

Grabe, ang tambok. Sobrang bilog. Nakakagigil.

 

Ang ganda pa ng pagka-dip ng likod niya dahil nakatuwad siya. Ibang klase talaga balakang ni Kyungsoo, sobrang wide. Sa bawat galaw niya habang naghihilamos, mas lalong tinitigasan si Jongin. Salamat sa Diyos at pinanganak si Kyungsoo sa mundong ito.

 

“ _Ugh, ang sarap…_ ” At ang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig niya!!

 

Alam naman ni Jongin na walang malisya pero--shet, Kyungsoo. Naiimagine niya tuloy thick lips ng baby niya, nakakunot na eyebrows niya tuwing sex. Ganyan na ganyan din boses niya kapag sakto ang hagod ni Jonign sa pag-abot ng sweet spot niya, puta.

 

Na-interrupt ang paghihilamos ni Kyungsoo ng makaramdam siya ng matigas na nagp-press sa pagitan ng pwet niya. Putangina, ayan na naman si Jongin. Horny out of nowhere.

 

Nag-struggle si Kyungsoo buksan mata niya at magsalita ng hindi nalulunod sa tubig na patuloy niyang pinapanghugas ng mukha. “Tangina, babe. Ano ba ‘yan?! I’m washing my face!!”

 

Diniinan ni Jongin ang pagkaskas sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Ang pinakapaboritong pwet, ang _only_ favorite pwet niya sa mundo. Linapat niya ang mga kamay sa hips ni Kyungsoo at unti-unting binaba ang waistband ng sweatpants, kasama na ang underwear ng boyfriend niya.

 

“Jongin!!”

 

Lumayo si Jongin na medyo natatawa. Pina-jiggle niya muna pwet ni Kyungsoo bago umatras. “Sorry, babe. Laki kasi ng pwet mo, eh. Kaka-miss.”

 

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang gripo. Pagtingin niya ng sarili sa salamin, pulang-pula pisngi niya. Nagtama ang eyes nila ni Jongin at nakita niya rin kung gaano kadilim ang pagtingin sa kanya nito. Parang predator na tatalunan siya.

 

Grabe rin ‘to makatingin si Jongin. Maraming instance na rin sa past na nahuli siya ni Kyungsoo na malagkit, mainit tumingin. One time, habang nagrereporting siya sa class at nag-sit in si Jongin sa likod ng classroom. Another time, habang dance practice ng LSDC at siya naman ang naki-sit in. Basta, favorite thing to do ‘yan ni Jongin ‘pag maraming tao at alam niyang hindi makakakibo si Kyungsoo.

 

Pwera na lang ngayon. Silang dalawa lang sa restroom. At sa buong floor pa yata. 6 p.m. na at wala na atang classes sa floor na ‘to.

 

Biglang may pumasok na idea sa utak ni Kyungsoo. Besides the idea, may gusto pa siyang isang ipasok..

 

“Jongin, babe?”

 

“Yes, babe?”

 

“Can you fuck me right now?”

 

For once, ginusto ni Kyungsoo i-surprise si Jongin. Akala niya makukuha na niya ‘yun after what he just said, pero walang shock sa expression ng jowa niya. If anything, nag-smirk lang siya ng matindi--

 

“I thought you’d never ask…”

 

Hala?? Teka. Seryoso ba si Jongin?!

 

Nag-sigh siya ng mainit sa batok ni Kyungsoo at tinuloy ang pag-dry hump sa pwet niya. Binalik niya ang mga kamay sa waistband ng lalaki at binaba ulit ang sweatpants at briefs nito.

 

“Isang linggo na tayo ‘di nagsesex, babe,” bulong ni Jongin, sabay pisil ng right ass cheek ni Kyungsoo. “Buong weekend ko pinagtyagaan ‘yung video mo jacking off sa kotse. Fuck, sobrang hot ‘nun.”

 

Gamit ng left hand, kita ni Kyungsoo from the mirror na binaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng maong niya. Puta, ayan na. Daks ni Daddy Daks!!  
  
“Pero, iba talaga ‘pag ako humahawak sa’yo, diba? Sabihin mo sa ‘kin.”

 

“Iba kapag ikaw humahawak sa ‘kin, Jongin. M-Mas masarap ‘pag ikaw...”

 

“ _Good_.”

 

Binitawan ng Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo para bumunot ng Durex Pleasuremax mula sa back pocket ng Gucci pants niyang may bear patch. Sinakto niya ang titi niya sa pagitan ng cheeks ng boyfriend at nag-humagod sa balat niya habang inu-unwrap ang condom na nasa kamay niya.

 

“Kita mo ‘to? Isusuot ko ‘to sa’yo, babe. Pero ikaw lang.”

 

Tinuwid niya ang likod ni Kyungsoo at pinanood ang pagsuot niya ng condom sa kanya through the mirror. Pro na pro ang pag-roll down niya nito sa titi ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang bilis. Pagkatapos ay pinump niya ng mahigpit very slowly.

 

“Ahh..!! _Jongin_ \--”

 

“Para pag linabasan ka, madali itapon, babe.” Binuksan ni Jongin ang bibig niya para dilaan ang earlobe ni Kyungsoo. Napakalapit at napakainit ng boses niya pagkagat sa tenga nito, “Pero ‘pag ako nilabasan, sa loob mo lang, babe. Bawal mong linisin. Kahit makalat.”

 

Umabot siya ulit sa back pocket niya. This time, lube naman ang hawak niya. Pota, kelan niya linagay ‘yun ‘dun?? Hindi na makapag-isip si Kyungsoo kasi parang umiikot na ang paningin niya sabay ng pagbasa ni Jongin ng titing niyang nakalapat na sa ibabaw ng pwet niya.

 

“Putangina, babe. Pano kung may pumasok ngayon, nakita tayong ganito? Makikita nilang lahat kung gano ka kaputa para sa titi ko.”

 

“Fuck, Jongin--”

 

Pagkatapos ni Jongin pahiran ng lube ang kahabaan ng titi niya, nagpasok siya kaagad ng dalawang daliri sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya tinakpan ang bibig niya. Bahala sila pumasok kung marinig man nila.

 

Mabilis ang pag-stretch niya. Nagpasok siya kaagad ng third finger at tinwist ang angle. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang whimpers niya kaya siya na ang nagtakip ng sarili niyang bibig. Binilisan ni Jongin ang pagpasok-labas ng daliri. Dinagdag niya ang pang-apat na daliri at napangisi sa sarili ng makita niyang lumabas ang iilang luha mula sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sh-Shit, Jongin. Hindi ako tatagal.”

 

“Ako din, babe. Fuck…” Napanganga si Jongin sabay ng paghigpit ni Kyungsoo ng muscles niya around the four fingers. “Fuck, babe. Ang higpit mo, _putangina_.”

 

Hindi na nag-aksaya ng oras si Jongin. Linabas na niya ang mga daliri niya para buksan asshole ni Kyungsoo. Sinakto niya ang ulo ng tigas na tigas na titi niyang two days ng ‘di nilalabasan bago i-push papasok-- _very slowly_.

 

“Shhh--Shiiiit…!!”

 

Ang sikip. Sobrang basa, sobrang sikip. Pinuno ni Jongin ang mga palad niya ng maputing pwet ni Kyungsoo para pigilan siyang gumalaw. Pinikit niya ang mga mata niya. Putangina, masyadong masarap. Baka labasan siya kagad.

 

“Jongin, oh my god-- _move_ \--!!”

 

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo galawin ang hips niya, pero masyadong mahigpit ang hawak ni Jongin. Kahit anong pilit niya gumalaw, ayaw ni Jongin. Kaya naman at mas lalong umagos ang luha niya.

 

“Baaabeee…. _Pleaaasee…_ ”

 

Konting kibo pa at baka hindi na mapigilan ni Jongin, kaya binalot niya ang kamay sa titi ni Kyungsoo at jinakol siya ng maigi. Inangat ng inangat ni Kyungsoo ang leeg niya sa sobrang tinding aliw. Sumipisip si Jongin sa gilid ng leeg niya, sa lugar na siguradong makikita ng lahat.

 

Mula sa mirror, pinanood niya kung paano namula ang balat ng baby niya. Pinatong niya ang thumb niya sa taas ng skin hangga’t naging mala-purple ang tsikinini. Saka siya humagod.

 

“Jong--!!”

 

Sinabay ni Jongin ang pag-pump kay Kyungsoo sa thrusts niyang pabilis ng pabilis. Ang kabilang kamay naman niya ay nakalagay sa lababo for balance.

 

“Babe--” sirit ni Jongin. Binaba niya ang ulo para panoorin ang pagpasok ng titi niya sa mainit, mahigpit, at _masarap_ na pwet na nung weekend pa niyang hinahangad pasukin. Ibang klase talaga si Kyungsoo. Kahit kailan, sobrang higpit.

 

Sakto ang basa, sakto ang pagkabalot ng init sa titi niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan pa siya makakaranas ng ganitong kasarap na kantot sa buhay niya.

 

“ _Ahhh--!!! Jongin!!_ ” Malala ang pagkayanig ng katawan ni Kyungsoo ng yumuko siya paharap. Nilapat niya ang kamay niya sa salamin sabay ng paglabasan niya sa condom na sinuot ni Jongin.

 

“Shit--”

 

Pagkakita ni Jongin sa O-Face ni Kyungsoo ay natuluyan na rin siya. Hinipo niya ang pwet ng boyfriend niya at binaon ng malalim ang titi niya. Tinama niya ng ilang beses. Malakas ang pagsampal ng balat nila sa isa’t-isa. Malakas rin ang ungol niya ng pakawalan ang tamod niya sa loob ng pinakamasikip na pwet sa buong mundo.

 

Nanginginig si Kyungsoo. Basang-basa na ang pisngi niya. Both on his face sa ass niya. Hingal na hingal si Jongin ng tingnan siya sa mirror. Nag-eye contact sila at ngumiti si Jongin. Tanginang ngiti ‘yan. Kung nakakasalita ‘yang ngiting ‘yan, sinabi na siguro: ‘Ano? Sarap, diba?’

 

“Shit, babe.” Ayan, nagsasalita na. “I can’t believe we did it in school.”

 

Tinap niya two times pwet ni Kyungsoo bago mag-pull out. Napa-sigh si Kyungsoo ng lumuwag ang likuran niya. Unti-unting umapaw palabas ang tamod ni Jongin mula sa butas niya.

 

“Fuck, yeah…” Napa-lick ng lips si Jongin habang sobrang focused sa white trail pababa ng thighs ni Kyungsoo. “Can I take a photo, babe?”

 

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang tumunog ang bell. Tapos na ang night classes!!

 

“Shit, shit, shit--” Nagmadali si Kyungsoo isuot ang sweatpants niya. Tinanggal niya ang condom habang hinablot ni Jongin ang mga bag nila mula sa sahig.

 

Tumakas sila without turning back.

 

Sakto at naunahan nila ang grad students exiting the classrooms. Hindi na sila lumingon pagbaba ng hagdan.

 

\--

 

KINABUKASAN

 

 **daenielpadilla:** HI MGA BAKLA

 **nadzyeolstre** : good morning rin sa iyo

 **daenielpadilla:** NARINIG NIYO NA BA ANG LATEST

 **daenielpadilla:**??????

 **kathbaeknardo** : tangina wag maingay magandang buhay na

 **soogarbaby** : anong latest?

 **daenielpadilla** : HZHKBZBZHBHZHZBH

 **nadzyeolstre** : AY ALAM KO YAN

 **daenielpadilla** : KLMFLKAMKFL

 **nadzyeolstre** : YAN YUNG CONDOM DIBA

 **daenielpadilla** : OO PUTA

 **nadzyeolstre** : LKFMLKFM;LL

 **nadzyeolstre** : FMSLKAMFASLKM

 **daenielpadilla** : K!!!!!FLMLMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kathbaeknardo** : tangina ang ingay niyo di ko marinig si jolina!!!!!

 **soogarbaby** : ….condom?

 **daenielpadilla** : TANGINA GUYS MAY NAG-IWAN NG USED CONDOM SA YUCH 2ND FLOOR MENS CR :((((

 **kathbaeknardo** : ANO

 **nadzyeolstre** : TANGGGINNNAAAAAAAA

 **soogarbaby** : WHAT

 **daenielpadilla** : LEGIT TO PROMISE

 **daenielpadilla** : MAY PICTURE KUMAKALAT SA TWITTER

 **kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA WTFFFF

 **kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA TEKA MAMAYA KA NA JOLINA

 **nadzyeolstre** : TIGAAAAAANG \m/

 **soogarbaby** : omg….

 **daenielpadilla** : tangina sabi daw

 **daenielpadilla** : natagpuan yung condom like

 **daenielpadilla** : mga gabi

 **kathbaeknardo** : GAGO NAHANAP KO NA YUNG TWEET

 **daenielpadilla** : nakita mo na??

 **nadzyeolstre** : tangina cannot unsee pag nakita mo na

 **nadzyeolstre** : rip baek

 **soogarbaby** : may picture?????

 **kathbaeknardo** : PUTANGINA BAKIT HINDI NAKATALI KADIRE

 **daenielpadilla** : HHAKAHHKAHKAHKAHHAHA

 **daenielpadilla** : HAKAK

 **nadzyeolstre** : HAKAAKAKJA PUUUUTAAAAA

 **soogarbaby** : ….

 **soogarbaby** : hindi nakatali yung condom??

 **soogarbaby** : shit…

 **kathbaeknardo** : PUTA RATED R SOBRANG

 **kathbaeknardo** : PUTA THERES FUCKING CUM ON THE SINK WTF

 **daenielpadilla** : RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP

 **nadzyeolstre** : ANIMO LA SALLE

 **daenielpadilla** : RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP

 **daenielpadilla** : RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP

 **daenielpadilla** : RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP RIP

 **kathbaeknardo** : HE COULDVE AT LEAST

 **kathbaeknardo** : TIED THE FUCKING THING

 

 **daenielpadilla** : tangina sa tatlong taon ko sa la salle ngayon lang ako nakakita ng kababuyan na ganito

 **soogarbaby** : wow

 **soogarbaby** : i just saw the pic

 **kathbaeknardo** : tangina aYOKO NA

 **soogarbaby** : sobrang tanga naman nung lalaki

 **kathbaeknardo** : TALO ANG PLAYGIRLS

 **soogarbaby** : kung sino man siya

 **kathbaeknardo** : SI CONDOM BOY NA ANG BAGONG CARWASH

 **daenielpadilla** : sabi ng mga tao sa twitter na may naririnig daw nagsesex kagabi amputa

 **nadzyeolstre** : tangina sex tALAGA :((((

 **soogarbaby** : omg

 **kathbaeknardo** : PUTA DI KO GETS

 **kathbaeknardo** : BAT MO GAGAWIN SA SCHOOL

 **kathbaeknardo** : WALA BA SILANG CONDO

 **kathbaeknardo** : OR LIKE PERA PANG-MOTEL

 **nadzyeolstre** : shet puta pag tiningnan mo mabuti

 **nadzyeolstre** : ribbed pa yung condom

 **daenielpadilla** : gago

 **daenielpadilla** : sobrang kalat nung cum puta ang lalaaHHAHAHKAK

 **soogarbaby** : grabe guys…

 **nadzyeolstre** : ksoo diba may class ka kagabi sa yuch???

 **nadzyeolstre** : di mo ba narinig LOL

 **nadzyeolstre** : BAKA KAKLASE MO PA PALA OMG HAHAHA

 **soogarbaby** : ummm

 **kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA PLOT TWIST

 **kathbaeknardo** : PANO KUNG SI KYUNGSOO PALA YUNG NAKAIWAN HAHAHAHA

 **daenielpadilla** : GAGO HAHAHAHHAHA

 **nadzyeolstre** : WTF HAHAKKLLKMLL

 **soogarbaby** : wtf guys i would never do that

 **soogarbaby** : tanga lang magsesex sa school omg

 **kathbaeknardo** : MGA BULLY

 **kathbaeknardo** : WAG NIYO PAGBINTANGAN SI KYUNGSOO

 **daenielpadilla** : luh kaw kaya nauna

 **kathbaeknardo** : if anything feeling ko si jongin pa pwede eh

 **nadzyeolstre** : OMG

 **soogarbaby** : uy di rin gagawin ni jongin yan

 **soogarbaby** : di siya mahilig mag condom

 **soogarbaby** : ay

 **kathbaeknardo** : OH MY GOD

 

At nagpatuloy ang group chat.

 

\--

 

Pagkatapos maging Accidental Campus Legend si Kyungsoo, nag-swear siyang never to have sex in public ever again.

 

Naintindihan naman ni Jongin. Albeit, proud pa ata siya na naging infamous siya. (Nagsend pa siya ng text: ‘Tangina, Soo. Ang dami pa lang lumabas sayo nung gabing ‘yun? Sayang ‘di ko napicturan.. Pati pwet mo ‘di ko napicturan… :((((‘)

 

Magkasama sila ngayon sa Andrew 903, sa isang talk on fake news na kailangan puntahan ni Jongin for incentives.

 

Ang laki-laki ng place pero ang konti ng tao. Pang-100 people, pero mga twenty lang ata dumating (plus Kyungsoo--na napasama lang). Tapos ang boring pa ng speaker. ZZZZZ tayo mga sis.

 

Kasalukuyan ay may pinapalabas na lumang snippet of a documentary. Sobrang tutok yung speaker sa screen. Yung mga taong pumunta for incentives, either tulog na or nagphophone. Ang tanging nanonood at nagta-take notes lang ata sa kanilang lahat ay si Jongin.

 

Si Jongin, kahit horndog ‘yan na wala na lang ginawa kundi mag-isip ng sex--pagdating sa aral, aral talaga. Isa ‘yan sa mga gusto ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa kanya. (Kaya nga DL siya, diba?)

 

Pero kahit si super studious Jongin, nadadala rin pala ng atmosphere. Mukhang antok na rin siya. Nahuhulog na ang mga mata niya, at napapa-nod off na rin every now and then. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Pano ba naman, ayaw kasi uminom ng kape. Inalok na nga ni Kyungsoo at binilhan nung medyo matamis para may konting caffeine sa system. Pero ayaw daw. ‘Di daw okay pang-bodybuilding. “I have to keep my abs, babu. I have to look good for you, heehee.” Andaming sinabi, ayaw lang naman ni Kyungsoo na makatulog siya sa klase.

 

Ayan tuloy. Halos nakapikit na. Hay, nako. Tapos siya rin magrereklamo kapag wala siyang notes. Sino sasalo ng lahat ng reklamo niya? Sino pa, kundi si Kyungsoo din.

 

Kailangan gisingin si Jongin.

 

Ano ba ang bagay na makakagising sa kanya?

 

Napa-scoff si Kyungsoo ng masagot niya kaagad ang sariling tanong niya.

 

Sex, of course. Sex.

 

Tiningnan niya ang paligid. Madilim ang kwarto at malayo-layo sila sa other people. Ang closest ata from their position, mga two rows away na tatlong sophomore, tulog.

 

Nang ma-determine na the coast is clear, linapit ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa crotch ni Jongin. Without hesitating, linagay niya ang kamay niya sa taas ng joggers at hinimas ang shape ng daks through the fabric.

 

Dumilat si Jongin with a jolt. Good morning.

 

Tinuwid niya ang spine niya sa chair at binigyan ng super shocked look si Kyungsoo. “Babe--??!”

 

“Shhh… ‘Wag kang maingay.”

 

This time, si Kyungsoo naman ang naglabas ng Durex Pleasuremax.

 

Sabi niya never na siya magpu-public sex. Pero ‘di naman sex as in _sex_ ‘to… Also, gusto niya mag-revenge sa palpak niyang pagtapon ng condom last time. Kailangan mapalabas niya si Jongin sa loob ng condom AND itapon ng maayos after. Kyungsoo’s metaphorical pepe simply cannot rest until this mission is fulfilled.

 

Pinasok niya ang kamay sa loob ng joggers para ilabas ang dick ni Jongin. Napa-suck in ng breath ang lalaki. Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang tip ng condom bago i-fit sa ulo ng tite ni Jongin. Pagkatapos ay rinoll down niya ito.

 

Tangina, pag siya gumagawa, kailangan two hands. Pero si Jongin, kayang gawin na isang kamay lang with less than half the time na nagamit ni Kyungsoo. Iba talaga kapag talented.

 

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang kaka-trim lang na pubic hair ni Jongin. Medyo prickly na kapag rinub mo. Mas gusto niya kapag mas mahaba pero not so haba, para ‘di masakit pag tumatama sa ilong at upper lip niya pag nagde-deepthroat.

 

Sinumulan na ni Kyungsoo ang pagjajakol. Binagalan niya muna para tantsyahin ang tamang pace. Napa-inhale si Jongin at kumagat sa lower lip. Tinaas niya ang elbows sa desk para i-stablize ang sarili. Luckily, hindi naman kita ng mga outsider ang nangyayari sa ilalim, pero it’s not worth taking any risks.

 

Piniga ng maigi ni Kyungsoo ang base pataas hanggang ilalim ng mushroom head ni Jongin. Linasap niya ang pag-shake ng buong katawan ni Jongin sa combination ng sarap at thrill ng pagkahuli.

 

Nagtago ng tawa si Kyungsoo. Etong si Jongin talaga, exhibitionist.

 

Iniba niya ang anggulo. This time kineep niya ang palm niya sa head at minassage ang buong titi ni Jongin gamit lang ng fingers niya. Napapikit naman ang lalaki ang nagmura sa pagitan ng ngipin niya ng malutong na, “ _Shit, Kyungsoo--_ ”

 

Favorite ni Jongin ang technique na ‘yan. First time pa lang nila sa condo niya, sobrang vocal na siya na gustong-gusto niya ‘yan. Tinandaan naman ni Kyungsoo, being the excellent boyfriend he is, dahil alam niyang ‘yan ang tanging move na napapasigaw ang baby niya.

 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck--_ ”

 

Binaba ni Jongin ang ulo at nag-breathe out sa ilong habang binilisan pa mas lalo ni Kyungsoo ang pagjakol sa kanya. Kita niyang nagbu-buck na ang hips ni Jongin at nanginginig na ng sobra ang forearms nito. Grabe, mga mamsh. Sarap na sarap na.

 

Dumadalas na ang deep breaths niya sabay sa pag-angat-baba ng dibdib niya. Medyo pawis na rin ang sideburns and upper lip niya.

 

“Shit, babe,” bulong niya, pagkakuskos ng pointer finger ni Kyungsoo sa slit niya. “Babe, ang kinky mo. Bigla mong gusto dito??”

 

In Kyungsoo’s defense--panggising lang naman niya ‘to. Pero hmm, tama nga si Jongin. Hindi naman nga niya gagawin kung hindi niya gusto.

 

Hinayaan niya ang paghipo ni Jongin ang hita niya. Gigil na gigil ang malaking, maugat na kamay ni Jongin na suot ang Rolex na matagal ng pinaglalawayan ni Kyungsoo. Sa paggigil, pinipisa niya, hinihimas. Pag bitaw, masakit. Sure na si Kyungsoo na pula na mga hita niya.

 

Bumitaw si Jongin at nag-lean close para bumulong. Pinatong niya ang kamay niya this time sa mas maliit na hand ni Kyungsoo at ginuide ito sa gusto niyang pagbobomba.

 

Binago niya ang higpit ng hawak, speed at diin rin sa paghitit ng titi niya. Iba ang control.

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng nobyo at tinigasan na rin sa tindi ng pagkatitig sa kanya. Galit na galit ang itsura. Parang pwedeng manakit.

 

Dinilaan ni Jongin ang labi niya bago i-angle ng malapit ang mga mukha nila.

 

“Gusto mo bang labasan ako? Ano? Puputok ko na dito sa classroom?”

 

Hinigpitan niya mas lalo ang pagjakol at pinatong ang hita niya kay Kyungsoo, barely on top of his own hard-on.

 

“Puputok ko na, malapit na. Masaya ka na ba? Ito gusto mo diba? Ano?”

 

Bumalik si Jongin sa pwesto at humarap ulit sa screen. Malapit na ring matapos ang documentary, nagsasalita na ang speaker to wrap the presentation up.

 

“Kyungsoo, buksan mo bibig mo. Labas mo dila mo, babe. Bilis.”

 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo at natakot, pero tuloy lang ang galaw ng kamay nilang dalawa.

 

“ _Bilis_ \--”

 

Kaya sumunod na lang siya. Binuksan niya ang bibig niya at linabas ang dila. Napapikit siya dahil sa force ng pagbomba ni Jongin sabay ng kamay niya.

 

Biglang tumigil ang buong katawan ng lalaki ng iputok niya lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ng Durex Pleasuremax.

 

Kakhit madilim, kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo na namuti ang loob sabay ng paglabas ng vein sa noo ni Jongin. Galit na talaga. Nag-grit pa ng teeth with matching “ _Putangina…_ ” Galit na galit talaga!!!

 

Sumindi ang mga ilaw at nag-ingay na ang mga tao. Kita ni Kyungsoo na nags-stretch na ang mga bagong gising, at yung iba nag-aayos na ng bag. Tinanggal ni Jongin ang condom at tinali ng maayos ang dulo para wala ng matatapon, awa ng Diyos.

 

Shookt si Jongin. Finally, na-achieve na rin ni Kyungsoo na gawing speechless ang mayabang na malibog na malaki titi na boyfriend niya. Hanggang maubos ang tao sa classroom, until pagkalabas nila para maghintay ng elevator pababa--tulala lang siya.

 

Nagsalita lang siya paglabas nila ng building. Nagyayaya kumain si Kyungsoo sa Ichiro pero ‘di siya sinagot ni Jongin.

 

“Babu, what’s wrong? Are you mad at me?”

 

Liningon siya ng Jongin. Tinanggal niya ang hand niya mula sa pocket para i-lace together ang fingers nila ni Kyungsoo. Ang sweet. Tipong mabwibwiset ka ‘pag nakita mo sa daan. Sobrang sweet, ‘di mo aakalaing kaka-handjob lang sa Andrew. Solid.

 

“I’m not mad… Pero galit ako.”

 

Napasimangot si Kyungsoo. “What? What do you mean, babu? Galit ka?”

 

“Galit ako.. Kasi una, hindi ako naka-notes. Hindi ko masusulat sa notebook ko, hindi ko maaaral. Pero that’s not your fault, ako ‘yung nakatulog eh. You did your best to wake me up--and it worked.” Ngiti niya, with matching patago na sleazy wink. “Always my favorite baby.” Angat likod ng kamay ni Kyungsoo para halikan. “Love you.”

 

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang simangot ni Kyungsoo. Nagtanong siya ulit pag-akyat nila ng elevator na Archers papuntang ichiro. “Pero bakit ka galit, babu?”

 

Linevel ni Jongin ang faces nila close to each other. Nakataas lang kilay niya. It’s that look he always does kapag may gusto siyang sabihn na bastos.

 

“Galit ako… meaning galit pa rin ako,” smirk niya. Tumingin siya sa baba para maintindihan ni Kyungsoo na ang meaning nun ay hard pa rin siya.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“I still want sex babe, eh… Sinimulan mo na kasi,” grin ni Jongin, with malanding squeeze ng kamay. Tumigil sila sa harap ng Ichiro.

 

Sobrang caring ng itsura ni Jongin, pero yung mga susunod na sinabi niya sobrang hindi bagay sa mukha niya.

 

“Pero let’s eat first? Let’s eat muna… then I can eat you later, hehe.”

 

Napangisi si Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi na siya sumagot. Alam na ni Jongin ano reply niya.

 

\--

 

Nacurious si Kyungsoo sa isang pangyayari na never niyang nalaman ang conclusion kaya nagtanong siya sa group chat.

 

 **soogarbaby** : baek

 **kathbaeknardo** : ano

 **soogarbaby** : ano na pala nangyari sa inyo ni sehun??

 **daenielpadilla** : wooppppss

 **kathbaeknardo** : ha

 **nadzyeolstre** : hala ksoo di mo pa ba alam

 **soogarbaby** : hinde :(

 **soogarbaby** : walang nagsasabi sa kin

 **daenielpadilla** : wala siya nung time na kwinento ni baek sa ersao gags

 **nadzyeolstre** : ahh

 **kathbaeknardo** : ANO JD ako ba magsasabi or ikaw

 **nadzyeolstre** : jd na matagal ka magkwento eh

 **soogarbaby** : jd

 **daenielpadilla** : BASTA GANITO

 **daenielpadilla** : nagchat si oh sehun tapos sabi niya kay byun, like

 **daenielpadilla** : “hi :) can we meet up?”

 **kathbaeknardo** : sobrang sketch

 **nadzyeolstre** : sketch

 **daenielpadilla** : SOBRANG SKETCH PERO G NAMAN SIYA :(

 **nadzyeolstre** : parang gago pano kung mamamatay tao pala

 **soogarbaby** : wala ganyan talaga pag malandi

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos ayun

 **daenielpadilla** : NAGMEET SA MCDO

 **soogarbaby** : omg

 **nadzyeolstre** : tangina ayan na fave part ko

 **kathbaeknardo** : bye

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos nagkita sila

 **daenielpadilla** : sabi ni baek

 **soogarbaby** : omg nakakakaba

 **daenielpadilla** : wow ok gwapo yammy

 **nadzyeolstre** : yam burger

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos umupo siya

 **daenielpadilla** : sabi ni oh sehun “are you byun baekhyun”

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos sabi ni baek “yes” ganern sobrang lande

 **nadzyeolstre** : aYOKO NA MALAPIT NAJLLKLK

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos after nun ngumiti daw si sehun

 **daenielpadilla** : last hulog panty ngiti ni sehun

 **daenielpadilla** : tapos sabi niya

 **nadzyeolstre** : ITU NA ITU NAAJAKALKALK

 **daenielpadilla** : “open-minded ka ba sa business?”

 **soogarbaby** : HA

 **nadzyeolstre** : HHAKJKAKJJKAJKAAKJ

 **nadzyeolstre** : HHAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHKAKHHAHAHSHHJD

 **daenielpadilla** : HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

 **nadzyeolstre** : WEWEWEEWEWEWEWEWEWEEWEW

 **soogarbaby** : NETWORKING SI SEHUN??

 **nadzyeolstre** : WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

 **nadzyeolstre** : WEWEWEWWEWEWEWWewW

 **daenielpadilla** : HAHAHAHHAHAHAH PUUUUTAAAAA

 **nadzyeolstre** : WEWWWEWEEWEWEWEW

 **nadzyeolstre** : WEWEWEEWEWWWWEWEWEWEWW

 **daenielpadilla** : OO PUTA

 

 **kathbaeknardo** has left the group

 

 **daenielpadilla** : HOY PUTA IBALIK MO TANGINA PIKON

 **nadzyeolstre** : TANGINA NASA KLASE AKO PUTA

 **nadzyeolstre** : BAWAL PHONE DITO PUT A TAWA AKO NG TAWAP

 

 **soogarbaby** added Byun Baekhyun to the group

 

 **Byun Baekhyun** : TANGINA NIYO

 **daenielpadilla** : AMBOBO PUT

 **soogarbaby** : omg networking pala si sehun??

 **nadzyeolstre** : HINDI AKO MAKAHINGA

 **nadzyeolstre** : NETWORKING AMPUTA

 

 **daenielpadilla** added Oh Sehun to the group

 

 **Byun Baekhyun** : PUTANGINA KIM JONGDAE

 **soogarbaby** : OMG

 

 **daenielpadilla** removed Oh Sehun from the group

 

 **nadzyeolstre** : JD TANGINA HAHHAHAHHA

 **daenielpadilla** : sorry napindot

 **soogarbaby** : OMG JONGDAE BAKIT MO GINAWA YU N

 **Byun Baekhyun** : TANGINA NIYONG LAHAT

 **Byun Baekhyun** : MGA WALANG HIYA KAYO

 **nadzyeolstre** : omg brb may mini quiz kami mga gago

 **daenielpadilla** : grabe sobrang BENTAAAAA

 **soogarbaby** : omg ang lala

 **Byun Baekhyun** : TANGINA DI AKO MAKA GET OVER

 **Byun Baekhyun** : TALO NI SEHUN SI CONDOM BOY :((((

 **Byun Baekhyun** : SOBRANG SAD TYPE KO PA NAMAN SIYA

 

At this point, since na-determine ni Kyungsoo na hindi si Baekhyun ang ka-hookup ni Sehun nung nag-dibs siya ng condo, binago na niya ang subject ng GC para hindi na masaktan lalo pa ang best friend niya.

 

 **soogarbaby** : baek kayo na lang kaya ni cy??

 **soogarbaby** : tutal mas bagay naman kayo

 **daenielpadilla** : AY

 **Byun Baekhyun** : HUHLUH

 **soogarbaby** : ayiieiieieieiiii

 **daenielpadilla** : tangina :((

 **daenielpadilla** : lamoba b panahon pa ng mga espanyol shiniship ko na kayo

 **Byun Baekhyun** : tangina ang sudden

 **daenielpadilla** : bat nga di na lang kayo :((((

 **Byun Baekhyun** : straight daw kaya si cy wag niyo ko i-loveteam dun

 **soogarbaby** : JKFDAKFLKA

 **daenielpadilla** : STRAIGHT KA DAW @Chanyeol TOTOO BA

 **daenielpadilla** : tangina INSIDE JOKE NAMIN YUN FROM HIGH SCHOOL

 **soogarbaby** : may mini quiz si gago di makakarpely yun

 **Byun Baekhyun** : HUUUUUH ewan q s inyu

 **Byun Baekhyun** : basta ako

 **Byun Baekhyun** : i dont need a man right now

 **Byun Baekhyun** : focusing on myself

 **soogarbaby** : HALA SIYA

 **daenielpadilla** : TANGINA TOJGFA

 **Byun Baekhyun** : at bakit sa lahat ng tao, si chanyeol pa rineto niyo sa kin

 **Byun Baekhyun** : ilan beses ko na kaya nakitang hubad yan di ko naman nagustuhan

 **soogarbaby** : ?????????ANO

 **daenielpadilla** : AT KELAN MO SIYA NAKITANG HUBAD WTF

 **soogarbaby** : WTF BAEK NEVER KITA NAKITANG HUBAD EVER

 **soogarbaby** : BAT SI CY NAKITA MO NG HUBAD

 **Byun Baekhyun** : brb may mini quiz din ako BYE

 **daenielpadilla** : HOY

 

At hindi na nagreply si Baekhyun hanggang susunod na umaga.

 

\--

 

Bumabagyo ngayon.

 

Hindi na nakauwi si Kyungsoo dahil naabutan siya ng Signal #3 pagkalabas niya ng last class niya.

 

Buti na lang meron siyang masarap, matigas, at mapagbigay na jowa. At buti na lang sanay na siya sa insatiable hunger, insatiable thirst ng daks boyfriend niya para sa masikip, mahigpit at basang-basa, mas basa pa sa bagyo sa labas, na pwet niya.

 

Balls deep si Jongin sa perpetually pink ass ni Kyungsoo at nakapatong siya sa nakadapang katawan niya. Walang tigil and walang kupas ang pagth-thrust niya sa kawawang butas nito.

 

Ang agreement: Tapos na lahat ng midterms ni Kyungsoo kaya ito ang reward sa kanya ni Jongin. Tapos na rin lahat ng exams and dance competitions ng LSDC for the term ni Jongin kaya ito na rin ang reward ni Kyungsoo for him--Unli-sex. Buti na lang sumakto sa bagyo kaya may excuse si Kyungsoo sa tita niyang mag-overnight. Kunwari stranded siya.

 

Currently sila ay nasa round three.

 

Round one, ‘di sila umabot sa kama. Round two, umiyak si Kyungsoo habang nakasakay sa lap ni Jongin.

 

Ngayon, sinusubsob siya sa dingding passionately. Nangangawit na ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo na nakalagay sa wall.

 

Binagalan ni Jongin ang pace. Sabay sa malakas na hampas ng hangin sa bintana, pinanood niyang lumabas ang titi niya mula sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Shiny ang bawat inch na lumalabas. Basang-basa ng lube, hanggang pubic hair niya malagkit dahil sa dami ng lube. Ang lakas ng squelch. Sobrang laswa ng tunog at napa-” _Ahhhh!!_ ” si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng pag-brush ng tite ni Jongin sa loob niya.

 

Inikot ni Jongin ang magaling niyang hips para maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang buong laki niya. Inangat niya ang pwet ni Kyungsoo at hinatak papuntang crotch niya sa bawat thrust.

 

Sa sobrang lost ni Kyungsoo in pleasure, hindi niya napansin na may tinatanong na pala si Jongin. Bumalik lang ang malay niya pagtapos i-slap ang ass niya ng ilang beses.

 

“ _Wha-Wha-What?_ ” Hindi siya makasalita ng mabuti sa lakas ng tama ni Jongin sa likod niya.

 

“Babe, I wanna edge you.”

 

“Edge?? What’s that?”

 

Tinigil ni Jongin ang pagth-thrust at hinila pataas si Kyungsoo hanggang nakasandal siya sa dibdib niya. Wrinap niya ang kamay sa nakatayong, tumutulong titi ni Kyungsoo at mabilis siyang pinump. Halos mabingi siya sa lakas ng ungol na lumabas mula sa magang labi ng baby niya.

 

“Jongin!! Ano ginagawa m- _-ahhhh_ \--”

 

“Malapit ka na ba? Sabihin mo sa ‘kin pag malapit ka na.”

 

“Shit, babe--ano ‘t-to-- _uuugghhh--ahh!!_ ”

 

Pinakawalan ni Jongin ang titi ni Kyungsoo at pinanood itong mag-jerk. Namimilipit siya sa yakap ni Jongin at malala ang pag-quiver ng thighs niya, hangga’t matanggal ang isang corner ng  bedsheets mula sa kama.

 

“Jongiiiin---!! Oh my god…”

 

“That’s edging, babe,” sagot ni Jongin. Hinaplos niya ang pawis na dibdib ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang pisngi niya. “Masarap ba?”

 

Napasigaw si Kyungsoo ng ginalaw ulit ni Jongin ang dick niya. Dahil iba ang angle, bagong-bago ang feeling ng pagkayod ng titi sa loob niya. Hindi na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo. Talagang konti na lang--

 

\--At tumigil ulit si Jongin. May lumutang na hikbi sa chest ni Kyungsoo, “Bakit ka tumigil?!”

 

Nag-pull out si Jongin. Tumalikod si Kyungsoo in disbelief. Hindi na niya napigilan ang tears of frustration niya. “Jongin?!”

 

Umupo si Jongin sa kama. Napakasama ng pagtawa niya. Punong-puno ng masamang balak.

 

“Babe--” Iyak ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit siya hanggang nasa pagitan siya ng nakahilatang legs ni Jongin. Sobrang tigas pa rin ng titi ni Jongin. “Babe, I was so close!!”

 

Hindi kumibo si Jongin. Pinanood niya lang na bumalik sa position si Kyungsoo para ipasok ulit ang dick niya. Bumukaka si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang titi niya ng maigi. Napakahaba ng tumakas na buntong hininga from Jongin’s lips ng maging front row audience siya sa pag-stretch ng asshole ng boyfriend niya.

 

Iba ang view. Iba ang feeling knowing na ganito ka-desperate si Kyungsoo para sa kantot niya.

 

“Babe,” whimper ni Kyungsoo. “Putok mo sa loob, please?”

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Tanginang edging ‘yan, kinalimutan na ni Jongin ang lahat!!

 

Rinesume niya ang pagfuck kay Kyungsoo. Dinapa niya ang jowa hangga’t nakataas ng sobra to the best of his ability ang matambok at mabilog na pwet niya.

 

Pinaulanan ni Jongin ng sampal ang malulusog na pisngi sa harap niya. Gustong-gusto niyang gawin ‘yan. Mas lalo na kapag may natitirang handprints pagkatapos.

 

Ang sarap isipin na sa kanya lang ‘tong pwet na ‘to, na siya lang nakakakita ng libog na mukha ni Kyungsoo pag nag-orgasm na, na siya lang nakakatikim ng sobrang kasikipan ng lalaking ‘to.

 

“Shit!!” sigaw niya. Namiscalculate ang pagka-thrust niya. Nalabas niya ng di-sinasadya ang galit na ulo ng titi niya at napaputok sa labas.

 

Sumabog ang tamod na napakarami. Sa butas, sa taas ng pulang pwet ni Kyungsoo, sa hita nilang dalawa, at sa natanggal na bed sheets ng kama.

 

“Shit, babe--” Hingal ni Jongin.

 

Hinawakan niya ang sarili at napailing sa dami ng tamod na lumabas.

 

Ang dami talaga. Sobrang kalat.

 

“Sorry babe, ‘di ko--’di ko naputok sa loob--”

 

Pinasok niya  ulit ang titi niyang matigas pa. Tinuloy niya ang pagtutulak. Sana mapiga lahat ng tamod, para malagyan ang loob ni Kyungsoo kahit papano. Hindi siya tumigil hangga’t talagang naging masakit na.

 

Pagkatapos ay nanatili silang nakahiga sa kama. Hinabol nila ang mga hininga nila habang nagpatuloy ang bagyo sa labas.

 

\--

 

Pagkatapos nilang linisin ang kama (poor bed) at ang mga sarili, napagdesisyunan na lang nilang mag-cuddle habang naka-pajamas. Mamaya na ang Round Five. (Nag-Round Four sila habang naglilinis ng kwarto).

 

Eto na ang chance ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin,” simula niya.

 

“Yes, babs?”

 

“Who did Sehun hook up with last time?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Nag-snuggle si Kyungsoo ng cheek sa exposed bicep ni Jongin. Flinex kaagad ni gago. Talaga ‘tong babu ni Kyungsoo, mahilig magyabang pagdating sa katawan niya.

 

“Kasi I was curious when you first explained about the dibs thing you both have. Eh remember, you read sa GC namin that he asked for Baek’s number, diba? So I thought, ‘Oh my god, did he hook up with Baek?’ So I asked Baek sa GC!!”

 

“Ahhh…”

 

“Yeah. Pero Baek said no, hindi daw sila nag-hook up. In fact, part pala ng networking si Sehun?? Babu, is it true?? Networking ba si Sehun??”

 

Pag-angat ng ulo ni Kyungsoo para tingnan si Jongin, nahuli niyang nakatitig na naman sa kanya. Talaga ‘tong.. Obsessed talaga kay Kyungsoo :( Sobrang lovestruck ng mata, mga mamsh. Bwiset.

 

“Babu, answer my questions naman!! Stop staring lang!!”

 

“Sorry, babuuu…” Chuckle ni Jongin. Kiniss niya si Kyungsoo sa bandang temples. “I love you pooo--”

 

“Babu, listen to me kasi,” mukmok ni Kyungsoo. “I know you love me pero listen to me naman!”

 

“Yes, babu, I’m sorry. You’re so cute kasi.” Kiniss niya ulit, sa cheek naman. “Forgive me na?”

 

“Okay,” pout ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya napigilan ngumiti ng pisilin ni Jongin ang cheek niya. Weak din siya sa babu niya :(

 

“I don’t know much about what Sehun’s up to recently, babe. We have exams kasi, so we don’t see each other madalas. Tapos, I’m always with you pa. So the only times I seen him are in the morning, or pag madaling araw when he comes home from thesis.”

 

“Ahh…”

 

“Pero I think he’s dating this Chinese boy right now? Not sure pero he showed me a photo. His name is Luhan yata. He’s cute!”

 

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Cute?”

 

“Yeah! Pero not my type.” Nagsimula ang tuloy na kilig na “hihihihihihihihi” ni Jongin sa pag-attempt ni Kyungsoo bumangon ng kama. Aliw na aliw siya sa pagselos ng boyfriend niya. “Babu--!! Don’t be jealous!!”

 

At bigay naman kaagad si Kyungsoo. Kahit tampuhin siya, alam niya na nagbibiro lang si Jongin. Sumandal siya ulit at humalik pabalik ng mag-initiate ng soft makeout si Jongin.

 

Strong ang bond nila, and he knows that. Hindi lang sila compatible sexually, they understand each other emotionally na rin. Everything is working out, mas lalo na sa sariling lifestyles nila.

 

Sobrang thankful si Kyungsoo na nakilala niya si Jongin. Sobrang thankful na hindi pala fuckboy ‘tong lalaking ‘to kahit ganun ang outward appearance niya.

 

Nag-makeout sila for thirty minutes hanggang makatulog si Jongin. Napagod sa sobrang sex, grabe.

 

At ngayon na tumahimik ang paligid, napaisip si Kyungsoo tungkol sa chika na nahagip niya.

 

So meron ngang boylet si Sehun.

 

Very important information. ‘Pag nalaman ni Baekhyun, mas madaling mag-move on at maging sila ni Chanyeol.

 

Kaya naman at binuksan na niya ang phone niya para magsimula ng gulo sa group chat. Ito na ang first step sa happily ever ng barkada.

 

\--

 

Tapos na ang midterms week at bumalik sa normal na ang buhay ni Kyungsoo at Jongin bilang horny boyfriends.

 

Today nasa BGC sila kasi soft opening ng negosyo ng ate ni Sehun, (na sure si Kyungsoo ay parte ng networking scheme).

 

Ang auto po ngayon ni Jongin ay black na Mazda MX5, regalo galing sa tatay niya. Bagong carwash ng mga babaeng naka-underwear lang.

 

Nag-park si Jongin sa One Parkade kasi kasing-taba ng wallet niya ang titi niya. Maaga-aga silang dumating kaya nakahanap sila ng spot kaagad on the second floor near the stairs.

 

Dahil formal event today, sobrang sarap ni Jongin. Naka-push back ang hair niya at naka-all black suit siya. Yung top niya, nakabukas halos lahat ng butones. Kita dibdib. Parang pang-Elle Awards, shet. Parang hindi fuckboy pag nag-ayos, grabe.

 

Si Kyungsoo naman, simple yet elegant sa kanyang all-black outfit din. Naka-gel din ang hair niya tulad ni Jongin. Pero ibang-iba ang vibes nila. Unang worry niya nung sumakay sila ng kotse kanina, “Babe, I’m underdressed naman next to you, eh!” Na sinagot 10/10 ni Jongin: “You’re always handsome to me, babe. You’re my Prince Charming.”

 

Mabilis silang nakarating sa Cafe Universe.

 

Sahleed ang interiors. Puro ropes and rustic elements. Andaming teacup na puno ng kape for some reason. (Jongin: Babu, isn’t it sayang? Kyungsoo: Babu, it’s their aesthetic! Intindihin mo na lang!) Dumating si Sehun and-- _boylet niya_?? Fifteen minutes before the ribbon-cutting ceremony.

 

Nag-bro fist ang mag-roommate at nagbiruan tungkol sa org nila. ‘Di nakakaintindi ng brospeak si Kyungsoo kaya pinalipas na lang niya. Pero ngayon biglang kaharap na niya ang ‘cute’ FUBU (FUBU ba or date or something more??) ni Sehun. Napilitan siyang mag-converse.

 

At okay naman pala si Luhan. Chill. He’s older pala. Hindi na-feel ni Kyungsoo. No-labels pa lang daw ang relationship nila ni Sehun and they’re not rushing anything. Interesting. More chika for the GC later.

 

Bumalik ang mag-roommate at nag-hang silang apat for two hours until magpaalam si Jongin na mauuna na sila ni Kyungsoo. Habang naglalakad sila, nagtanong si Kyungsoo:

“Babu, bakit tayo umalis kaagad?

 

Napa-hmm si Jongin pagdating nila sa second floor ng parking. Tinutok niya ang keys niya sa auto para i-unlock. “Kasi I don’t really like coffee, babe.”

 

“Ay? Talaga?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yun… Everyday he learns something new.

 

Sumakay sila sa upuan. In-on ni Jongin ang engine at pinalamig muna ang sasakyan. Meanwhile, binuksan naman ni Kyungsoo ang phone para awayin si Chanyeol sa group chat.

 

Lumipas ang ilang minuto at nagtaka si Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi pa sila lumalabas ng car park. Humarap siya kay Jongin at nahuli siyang nakatitig ulit. Naka-lean siya with both hands on the steering wheel in just his black polo and my god ang gwapo-gwapo niya talaga today. Maybe it’s the hair--

 

“We haven’t tried that yet.”

 

“Ano?”

 

Tumingin sa labas si Jongin, as if to check if may mga tao. Nahulog ang ilang strands ng bangs niya on his forehead. Pagkatapos, binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi mo pa ‘ko chinuchupa sa kotse.”

 

Tangina, ayan na naman siya.

 

“Jongin,” firm ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo. “Naka-makeup ako.”

 

“Babe, ‘di ka ba curious?” Shet ang cute ng smile. “It’s not sex naman.”

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Medyo exciting. Matagal na niyang naaccept na exhibitionist ‘tong jowa niya pero ibang level na ‘tong pag-attempt ng something outside of Taft.

 

Sabi nga ni Jose Rizal---YOLO.

 

“Fine..”

 

“ _Yes!!_ ”

 

“Pero don’t cum on my face.”

 

“Of course!” Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin. Tinanggal niya ang seatbelt niya at binuksan ang pantalon. Paghugot niya ng dick niya, pucha hard na hard. Galit na galit. Since when siya tinigasan??

 

“Subo mo na, babe,” exhale ni Jongin. Ni-recline niya ang driver’s seat ng konti habang umusog si Kyungsoo palapit.

 

Hello again, titi ni Jongin. Hinubad ni Jongin ang slacks para hindi malawayan ang tela. Naglagay siya ng isang kamay sa ulo ni Kyungsoo para guluhin ang styled hair niya. Ayan, namura tuloy.

 

“Ano ba, babe? Do you want me to do this or not?”

 

“Sorry, babe. Kalibog ka kasi, eh--” Bumitaw si Jongin at kumirot ng onti ang C-shaped dick niya. Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang base at unti-unting jinakol hanggang may lumabas na precum sa slit. Napaungol niya ng malakas si Jongin ng dilaan niya ang underside ng ulo. Hindi pa nga lahat, ganyan na reaction.

 

Binuka ni Kyungsoo todo ang bibig niya at rinelax ang throat niya. All the preparations done for a deepthroat. Nag-inhale siya ng malalim bago ipasok ang buong daks sa mouth niya.

 

“ _Shiiit---_ ”

 

Kahit nararamdaman na niyang tumatama sa likod ng lalamunan niya, pinilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo na ipagkasya lahat. Hangga’t maramdaman niya ang favorite pubic hair na gustong-gusto niyang tumatama sa upper lip and nose niya. At aba--!! Hindi nagtrim si Jongin kaya medyo mahaba-haba na. Hindi na masakit sa balat, TY Lord.

 

Biglang inangat ni Jongin ang hips niya. ‘Di sinasadya. Nag-gag ng malakas si Kyungsoo at naluha, pero at this point sanay na siya. Ganyan talaga ‘pag mahilig chumupa.

 

“Putangina, Kyungsoo. Ibang klase talaga ‘tong bibig mo, puta ka--”

 

Tuloy-tuloy ang mga salita galing kay Jongin. Sinuck-in ni Kyungsoo ang cheeks niya para mas sumikip at natuwa siya sa sarili ng mapamura si Jongin ng sunud-sunod na, “Shit, shit, shit--!!”

 

Biglang nag-slow down si Jongin. Pinanood niya ang pag-slide in and out ng titi niya sa matabang labi ni Kyungsoo. Nakabukas lang ang bibig niya, mesmerized sa pag-umbok ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo every time tinatama niya cockhead niya sa bibig ng lalaki.

 

At as if narinig ni Kyungsoo ang thoughts niya, nag-groan siya ng malakas at binalik ang dating pace. Pumikit si Jongin at hinayaang si Kyungsoo lang ang gumalaw.

 

“Putangina bagay na bagay talaga sayong chinuchupa titi ko, ‘no? Ano? Sarap na sarap ka, eh.”

 

Nagreply si Kyungsoo incoherently. Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin kasi puno ng tite ang bibig niya.

 

Sinabunutan niya ulit boyfriend niya ang pinasok unti-unti ang lahat hanggang flat na labi ni Kyungsoo sa crotch niya.

 

“Babe, diba sabi mo gusto mo ‘to? Gusto mo bulbol ko? Puta ka talaga, eh.”

 

Naiyak si Kyungsoo kasi totoo. Oh my god, totoo. Puta siya at gusto niya ‘to. Puta siya at gustong-gusto niya kapag linalabas ni Jongin ‘tong kinky side niya na ‘to!!!

 

“Tangina, nagawa mo pang sabihin sa ‘kin. Ganun ba kapag puta? Ano? Masaya ka? Kaya paratin akong mabilis labasan pagdating sayo, babe--”

 

Binilisan ni Jongin ang pag-thrust. Parang jinajakol niya sarili niya gamit ulo ni Kyungsoo. Tangina, sa loob ng Mazda na ‘to, sa carpark ng BGC.

 

“Fuck, alam mo ba ‘pag kamay ko lang gamit ko, matagal? Pero puta, pagdating sayo, linalabasan ako kagad. Tangina, ang sarap-sarap mo kasi, Kyungsoo. Ang sarap-- _Ahhhh---_ ”

 

Pa-pull out na sana siya ng maalala niya na ayaw nga pala ni Kyungsoo sa mukha!! Kaya nilabasan siya sa mismong dila ng boyfriend niya.

 

Hala--ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Kyungsoo na nalalasahan tamod niya!!

 

“Shit, babe--!! Sorry--!!”

 

Nag-gagging sounds si Kyungsoo na parang susuka na. Inangat niya kaagad head niya from Jongin’s dick para hindi niya makagat at nag-shoot ng disgusted, ‘How could you??’ look, before rushing to open the door.

 

Agad-agad niya dinura sa labas ng kotse ang tamod. Sobrang dami as usual. Mga around half a mouth full.

 

Pagtapos niya idura, naglaway-laway pa siya at dumura some more para maalis talaga yung lasa.

 

Ugh, kadiri. ‘Yan lang talaga ang na-realize ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya kaya. Cum swallowing. Oh my god, sobrang kadiri kaya. Alam niyang may mga ibang tao na gusto ‘yun (Baekhyun), pero it’s just Not His Thing. Nothing against hoes who like it though.

 

Pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo kumalma, sinara niya ang door. Nag-sorry ulit si Jongin, still with his dick out, at nag-offer ng make-up kiss. Ayan naman gusto ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Isa siya sa mga hoe na mahilig sa cum swallowing. Wewzt.

 

Nag-fasten sila ng mga seat belts after and drinive na ni Jongin ang kotse palabas.

 

Enjoy na sila sa usapan nila pauwi ng Taft ng biglang naalala ni Kyungsoo.

 

Teka.

 

Shit, ‘yung sahig ng One Parkage butas-butas!! Tangina pano na ‘yung tamod na dinura niya!!

 

Namuti ang paningin ni Kyungsoo. Nag-freeze ang mukha niya at naging background noise ang boses ni Jongin sabay sa pagsinag ng araw sa labas.

 

Pagdating nila sa stoplight, alam na ni Kyungsoo ang kailangan niyang gawin.

 

Kinuha niya ang phone niya at binuksan ang group chat.

  
  
  
  


**soogarbaby** : hi mga bakla

 **soogarbaby** : ready na ba kayo sa latest?

 **soogarbaby** : ;)

  
  
  
  
  


\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, kaya pa ba? :-)  
> HMU @ Twitter/CC: ohdyoskai
> 
> Ipalaganap ang Tagalog smut fics!!1 Free the tite!!1  
> Thank you for reading❤️


End file.
